


Gym Rat Boyfriends

by IceFemme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Castiel Flirts, Cheating, Gyms, M/M, Omega Dean, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFemme/pseuds/IceFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega!Dean sees what he likes when he hits the gym to meet his brother Alpha!Sam and his new boyfriend Alpha!Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gym Rat Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> ok don't kill me for being so absent. i haven't been so active on tumblr either but it's summer now so i'm going to try and write some more!! i'm still really behind in Supernatural but i'm working on catching up this summer!

Castiel’s got this cold exterior to him—the dark hair, high cheekbones, unlit cigarette behind his ear and _god_ don’t get Dean started on those electric blue eyes—he has essentially everything Dean’s looking for in a mate. He’s edgy, something Dean can tell just based on that jawline, and possibly cunning with those calculating eyes.

Dean is overcome with a feeling of pure _want_ in his Omega being.

The rendezvous that Sam decided couldn’t be worse, either—a _gym_. Now Sam was a total gym rat, always has been, so it made sense that his new boyfriend, _Castiel_ , appeared to be interested in the art of making one’s body look romantic as similar to German and Greek art pieces. It’s… Lame.

But then again everything is too fucking lame for Dean Winchester. He’s the oldest of two, although unfortunately the Omega of the family. Not unfortunately like it’s a terribly bad thing, but more like frankly not the first-born son his father expected him to be. So, yeah, that’s probably why Dean will permanently have a chip on his shoulder.

Castiel looks at Dean—like really fucking looks at him—and it sort of causes Dean to flush a little. Castiel is a real, live Alpha. He’s not a fake one played on TV, and he’s definitely not a large sack of shit high school/college douchebag who fucks anything he can lay his hands on.

Well at least he doesn’t exactly _look_ the part. Dean knows he shouldn’t be so quick to judge. But it’s probably his father that’s caused the nineteen year old to be so bitter towards Alphas. Despite the fact that his father was one, his mother an Omega, Dean had had high hopes that he would follow suit after his dad. And well, you all can see where he’s ended up.

“You need a light?” Dean asks in the huskiest tone he can muster. It’s natural instincts to _not_ want to intimidate someone larger than you, more powerful, an Alpha, etc. but Dean can’t help himself with this guy.

Dean’s a fresh faced country boy, born and raised in Lawrence, Kansas but moved with his little brother and father to California where the youngest Winchester attended college at Stanford. Personally, though, Dean prefers San Francisco.

Castiel shrugs, and mutters, “That’d be great,” pulling the cigarette from behind his ear. He holds it up to his lips between two slim fingers and inhales as Dean lights it with his bedazzled Zippos lighter.

It’s quiet then as Castiel smokes his cigarette, not once offering it to Dean. The Omega didn’t want to ask for it, to seem needy or like some kind of drug addict in front of the guy—to not dirty the filter where one holds it up to their lips.

But there’s something about the situation that is comfortable for Dean. Castiel’s sweating, even breathing a little rapidly still after his two-hour work out with Dean’s younger brother. He’s got on a pair of black shorts that look soft and a baseball tee that’s white and navy blue. His scent—? Okay, it’s fucking _glorious_.

It’s not exactly something Dean wants to admit, however.

“I like your skirt,” Castiel says quietly in that deep, gravelly tone of his. Dean can’t help it but he really likes the sound.

“Thanks,” Dean responds a little quietly. It’s natural for him to submit a little to the Alpha, but that doesn’t make him feel good about it. He’s trying to reason with himself, remind himself that fuck Alphas and that they’re just as shitty (if not shittier) as his father.

“You live around here?” the raven-haired boy asks next. A flush blossoms over Dean’s cheeks because he realizes that Castiel’s showing some form of interest in him. For heaven’s sake, he’s already twenty-five and he’s not been mated! Only a few times can Dean say that someone’s given him somewhat amount of attention, mainly because of his boulder of a little brother, but Dean has also been known to ward of more than friendly Alphas.

“With Sam,” Dean replies, swallowing hard. “I mean, I have to, right? I’m not mated—”

“Hey guys!” Sam calls, bursting through the door to the Alpha locker room. He’s got that excited puppy look on his face, and it even brightens when he notices the interaction going on between his brother and Cas. “So you’ve met!”

“Y-yeah,” Dean says, rubbing the back of his neck.

A light hand touches the small of Dean’s back, and lingers there for more than Dean can say he expected. “He’s cute,” Castiel adds, a small smile curling the corners of his lips upward. Dean blushes a scarlet red and in the back of his mind he registers that he’s more than a little bit slick down south.

Sam chuckles nervously. “Let’s just get lunch.” His eyes linger on Dean’s red face for a second longer before he tosses the towel over his shoulder and turning the other way.

“Maybe I’d rather just eat you,” Castiel says in the lowest voice possible, and if not for the hand still dawdling at his hip tightens, Dean would have thought he imagined it.

**Author's Note:**

> there are more ficlets on my [tumblr.](http://www.ice-koroleva.tumblr.com/tagged/ficlet) headcanons always welcome!
> 
> also! smut [side blog](http://dean-senpai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> if anyone is interested in continuing any of my stories or has any ideas please let me know! a lot of my work i'm mostly done with so it would be totally cool


End file.
